Wake me up when September ends
by Similicious
Summary: Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last wake me up when september ends The old gang has come back for their last yr hermione's head girl and draco's head boy what will a simple bet lead too and a simple revenge? 1st fanfic pls R&R luv ya
1. summer has come and passed

**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me except for the plot everything else belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione will end up together. Mischief Managed.

_**Summer Has Come and Passed**_

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said as she approached the brunette.

"Another summer come and passed yeah Hermione" Harry chimed in.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her friends. "Yep I still remember getting sorted into Gryffindor and now it's our final year at Hogwarts I'll really miss this place." Hermione answered her famous friend.

"Are you really gonna miss this school Hermione or are you gonna miss your school work?" Ron asked Knowing the real answer.

"Oh be quiet Ronald that's rich coming from someone who's only gonna miss dear old Lavender." Hermione answered covering a fit of giggles. "Speaking of our last year I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione sang as she boasted her badge.

"That's not a surprise" Ginny encouraged hugging Hermione. "We knew you'll get it"

Just then the great old clock chimed informing everyone that it was 11. The Hogwarts Express started to steam as students gathered inside the train. Hermione and the rest managed to find a compartment with Neville, Luna and Lavender. Ron went and sat next to Lavender managing to get her into a snog fest before they got to Hogwarts. Hermione watched as she felt like the odd one out Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender heck Neville even had Luna. Hermione watched in envy as she watched the couples snuggle up and get cosy. She felt most jealous of Lavender because she had Ron the person Hermione loved the most. Not being able to stand anymore she got up and went to the compartment door.

"Where you going Hermione?" Ron asked the brunette.

_Like you care your happy with Lavender if I didn't make so much noise you wouldn't even notice I was leaving._

"Umm I'm going to the heads compartment to meet the head boy Oh I hope he's hot if I have to live with him for a year." Hermione quoted as she giggled with Ginny.

Hermione bidded her friends goodbye and walked out the door. She dodged a few people as she tried to get through the smokey corridors. She tried to take in the weird aroma of the train seeing it will be her 2nd last time to ride it.

When Hermione arrived at the Heads compartment she was shocked to see that the blinds had been pulled down. "Looks like the mystery head boy is in there already good I can finally meet him." She thaught to herself but her face fell as her eyes saw the boy with platinum blond hair and a green and silver tie undone around his neck. He was already wearing his school uniform just not neatly his shirt was unbuttoned up to his third button his tie was undone and was lazily slung around his shoulders and his hair was ruffled. He was sleeping peacefully so Hermione decided to check the Slytherin out. He was tall, had muscular arms and a really good toned stomach. His six pack was clearly visible in the thin white shirt. "He actually looks normal" Hemrione mimicked to herself.

At that instance Malfoy's eyes darted open revealing the eyes of the dragon. It was a silver colour with specks of emerald and they were glassy. His platinum blond hair was slightly in his eyes. "Like what you see Mudblood?" Draco asked smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the seat in front of him taking out a muggle magazine. "What are you doing her anyways Granger?" Hermione cackled.

"For the head boy you're tremendously stupid" Hermione said crossing her legs making her skirt ride up a little showing bare skin on her thigh. Draco couldn't help but look.

_What do you know the mudblood can actually be tempting._

"I'm head girl Malfoy" Hermione continued " Shame I'm stuck with you Dumbledore's gone mental that is!" Hermione groaned. Draco smirked and closed his eyes.

Several hours later they arrived at Hogwarts and Hermione couldn't help but notice a familiar blond duck behind a suit.

"suspicious" Hermione mumbled to herself as she strode off to Malfoy's direction.

"Hermione where you going" Ron yelled out. Hermione turned glancing at the Weasley.

"I'll be right back you go on without me head business" and she dashed off towards the suit.

"What do you want Granger" Malfoy taunted snickereing.

"I smelt something fishy" Hermione bit back investigating the scene.

"probably smelt your blood you filthy little mudblood" Draco said crossing his arms. Hermione felt a tear run down her face as she turned back towards the grand marble stair case.

Draco closed his eyes

_Urgh stupid stupid I've liked her since first year why do I keep insulting her oh no why do I feel like Blaise is gonna murder me._

Draco quickly got up and headed towards the great hall.

**A/N: **So was it good enough? First fanfic bare with me pls review and gimme ideas. Ciao

Slyannique


	2. The innocent can never last

**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me except for the plot everything else belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione will end up together. Mischief Managed.

_**The Innocent Can Never Last**_

"Some 3rd year said you insulted Hermione again." Blaise said heating up.

"And?" Draco said Dully trying to finish a potions essay.

"You've gotta stop insiltin her bloke if you want her to notice you do it some other way." Blaise continued.

"Want her to n-notice me what in Melin's beard are you talking about Zabini?" Draco said stuttering.

"C'mon Malfoy we're the only ones here it's obvious you like the brunette Gryffindor just stop denying and admit it."

"Blaise that mudblood has seriously clogged your brain" Draco said getting up.

"You don't feel anything?" Blaise asked smirking. "Not even a tiny bit of feeling?"

"Nope nothing"

_Damn Blaise knows me better than I thought._

"Okay than Malfoy shame there's a lot of hot pictures of her in this album" Blaise said holding up a leather bound album.

"WHAT!!"

"You heard me Draco I've got a lot of hot pictures of her like this one" Blaise said holding up a picture of Hermione in a short black denim mini skirt and a white transparent halter neck shirt. It was so transparent you could see her black bra. Her chocolate hair was straightened with purple streaks which complemented her olive skin. She was wearing boots with heels which made her at least 2 inches taller and she was wearing light make-up. She was waving at the camera blowing kisses at it.

"Bloody hell Zabini where did you get that?" Draco said in a jealous tone.

"She invited me to her house over the summer to celebrate her birthday. Hot yeah sure you don't want it?" Blaise taunted.

_Damn that's hot but if I take it Blaise will know I like her._

"No why should I want it I't just a picture of a filthy little mudblood" Draco said turning towards the boys dorms.

"Sure? Okay I guess I can keep it or her boyfriend weasel might want it." Blaise mimicked.Draco immediately turned around ans snatched the photo off his bestfriend.

"I thought you didn't want it?" Blaise said smirking.

"Who can walk away from a picture of a hot girl?" Draco said smirking back. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't like her?" Blaise asked.

_Yes I don't like her I love her._

"Yep she might be hot but not good enough for me"

"Why take the photo then?" Blais said suspecting.

"I've told you why Zabini you know I collect pictures of hot girls even muggles." He turned again trying to gain refuge of his bed.

"Malfoy man if your scared that if you tell me I'll kill you I won't she's been like my little sister ever since she saved me from that whatever it was but you've been my best friend since I was what three? I wont get mad I seriously root for you not that Weasley. I think you'll be like cute couple of the year." Blaise said patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"Blaise if you don't understand English I'll speak to you in any other language what Latin but I'm clearly telling you I-Don't-Like-Her. Read my lips I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Fine but what about a bet." Blaise said smirking as Draco raised his eyebrow.

"What's the bet?" Draco asked getting nervous

"You go out with Granger for one month"

"What as you said the mudblood has a boyfriend"

"Your problem not mine" Blaise answered "Any ways you go out with Granger for one month at the end of September If you can honestly say you don't like her you win BUT if you say you like her I win. Honestly as in veriteserum honestly Malfoy so have we got a deal lets say ten galleons?" Blaise said smirking.

"Fine ten galleons deal" Draco said taking his bestfriends hand.

_Man what have I gotten myself into poor Granger so innocent and shes gonna get used well the innocent can never last._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** I haven't gotten any reviews oh well maybe im just a bad writer sob. But if I am just please tell me that I am and review I don't really care about reviews but they really give you a confidence boost anyways PLEASE review ciao

Slyannique


End file.
